


Im Sommer（在夏天）

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 青少年路德维希x中年人法叔
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Im Sommer（在夏天）

Im Sommer

少年抱着锄头在房子前的花园里小心翼翼地翻土，这一根锄头的年纪快赶上他的岁数了，在他还是个小孩子的时候，摇摇晃晃地抱着比自己高出许多的锄头，那个时候的小路德维希还没办法拿动它，但现在不一样了，少年长成了肩膀宽阔肌肉结实的男人，只不过脸上仍然稚气未脱。

路德维希在翻土，他想种花。他不是什么农业专家，也不知道该在何时播种，只是邻居给了自己一些玫瑰花的种子。只要是种子，总会发芽的。路德维希轻轻将锄头压进地里，再那么一抬，泥土就被带了出来。初夏的太阳带着它的温度，精神抖擞地照在大地上，将它的亲吻印上路德维希饱满的额头、高挺的鼻梁、宽阔的肩膀、厚实的手掌，没一会儿，他感觉到了热，汗水从额角流下，滴落在泥土里。

感觉与在球场上挥洒汗水不一样。路德维希放下锄头，倚靠着实木把手稍作休息，他从口袋里摸出那一小包玫瑰种子，洒进泥土。

这是他新来的邻居送给他的礼物。一个法国人，从大城市来到了这个小镇子，只为了当私人法语老师。路德维希还记得他搬过来的那一天，他从车上下来，穿着一套颜色搭配得当、合体的、成套的、或许是路德维希一辈子不会在自己和父亲的衣柜里找到的西服，他看上去就像十九世纪的贵族绅士，只是少了一顶礼帽还有一根手杖而已。汽车开走，留下他和几个纸箱，车子带起一阵微风，吹起他金色的长发。路德维希一时间有些看呆了，他从未见过如此美丽的人，就连头发丝都带着优雅。

法国人似乎也看到了路德维希，他抱着足球站在路边，身上穿着“5”号球衣，运动裤把大腿的肌肉勒得清晰可见，足球鞋上还沾着青草和泥土，就连一边的长袜上也都是泥巴。他冲路德维希笑起来，朝他招了招手，用带着口音的德语问他：“您能帮帮我吗？”

男孩木讷地点点头，将足球放在一旁的橡树下面。他朝法国人走去，他想尽量站直一点以免显露出自己的胆怯，但他的脚步却显得有些笨拙。一阵沁人心脾的香气传来，似乎是那位先生身上的气味，路德维希想到了教堂里古旧的彩色玻璃，还有在阳光下飞舞的点点尘埃，它的温暖如不知道是否存在的神祗一般若即若离。他们将箱子一个个搬到屋子里。

路德维希家旁边的这一幢小别墅已经空出来许久，原主人离开了镇子去了大城市生活，只有偶尔会在镇上的老人嘴里听到这一家的姓氏。屋子已经被提前打扫干净，显得很空旷。留下的桌椅、柜子是成套的老样式，但都质量上乘，这么多年过去了木头上也没有裂痕。法国人走去推开老旧的窗户，阳光洒进来，照亮了客厅。

“谢谢您。”

“不客气。”少年心中很高兴，他被他称作“您”，而不是有些外乡人自作聪明地表示和善的“你”，他感觉到自己被尊重，被一位年长自己许多的人尊重是件令人愉快的事。

“您瞧见了，我刚刚搬进来，没有什么能够送给你的，甚至连朵像样的花儿都找不到。”法国人耸耸肩，不好意思地笑起来。路德维希注意到，他笑的时候眼睛会弯起来，眼角有一些细纹。他的眼神似乎也有些不好，在打开箱子翻找东西的时候时常眯着眼睛，好像看不清东西一样。原来他并不是个完美的神明。路德维希心想。

“啊，请您拿着这个吧。种在院子里会非常漂亮的，我带了许多过来。”他的声音听上去轻快了许多，然后递给路德维希一小袋玫瑰种子。

回到家以后，路德维希看着放在自己面前的那一袋种子，上面似乎还留着法国人身上的气味。他告诉路德维希，他叫弗朗西斯，是一个法语老师。法语，那种黏糊含混的语言，路德维希想不到在这个小镇上有谁会需要那样柔软的语言，他们平时只会说德语，坚硬的、带着山丘地带口音的德语，就算是偶尔的英语课也能听到这种根植在他们骨髓中的声音。

路德维希在播下种子以后将土填了回去，浇了些水，希望几天后小芽会破土而出。他甚至在心里画了个许久没画过的十字，花了他几秒思考正确的顺序和动作。

当天晚上，路德维希躺在他那张小床上，面对着空荡荡的天花板。他翻了好几个身，被子盖也不是，不盖也不是。夜晚的温度带着初夏的躁动，让年轻人的心从窗户飞了出去。好不容易路德维希迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦里却出现了弗朗西斯的脸。

他看到他的眼睛，眯起来，眼里似乎充斥着泪水，但闪烁着愉快的光芒。少年感觉自己的身子轻飘飘的，像飞上了半空，像充斥着呼之欲出的喜悦，交织着汗水、触碰还有彼此之间的气息。就像球队赢了一场球赛以后，队友们拥抱在一起的那一刻以后，进入肺部的新鲜空气，还有填满内心的满足。

第二天一早，阳光透过窗子照到路德维希的脸上。男孩睁开眼睛，用手挡住阳光，他坐起来，发现被子上多了些可疑的痕迹。他低低骂了一句，立刻从床头抽了些纸巾出来，试图擦掉它们。看来他今天必须洗被子了。

透过窗户，路德维希看见隔壁的法国人背着皮包走出家门，手里拿着一张地图。他翻身下床，飞快地换好衣服，匆匆洗漱完毕离开了家门。他远远地跟在法国人身后，他想看看他去给谁上课。

结果弗朗西斯进了莫妮卡的家门。莫妮卡是路德维希的同学，一个留着短发的阳光姑娘。镇上的所有同龄人可能都知道莫妮卡喜欢路德维希，但男孩对她并没有什么特殊的感觉，他们仅仅是朋友，或许连朋友也算不上。好像是有那么一个晚上，莫妮卡坐在小镇的喷泉旁边，告诉路德维希自己以后会离开这里，去大城市里生活。

坐在窗边读书的女孩似乎看到了在楼下徘徊的路德维希，她跟法国人低声耳语了几句，跑了下楼。她请路德维希和自己一同学习法语。

于是三个人坐在莫妮卡家的书房中，享用着莫妮卡母亲制作的茶点。路德维希发现，女孩的语调在说法语时变得十分柔软，但仍然保留着他们的口音。或许这就是烙印吧，故乡的烙印。路德维希的法语则十分固执，他感觉那些含糊粘稠的词句在自己的舌头上翻滚，但就是无法顺利地说出口。

最后他放弃了。法语是他无法掌握的语言，或许他可以，但他永远无法像莫妮卡一样割舍来自母语啃咬一般的读音。

路德维希编了一个蹩脚的借口离开了莫妮卡家。

当天晚上，路德维希与父亲坐在桌边吃饭。他们像往常一样一言不发，专注于桌上的食物：一篮发硬了的麦子面包，一块芝士、几片冷的香肠。晚餐总是很随意。敲门声突然响起，父亲和路德维希对望了一眼。敲门声礼貌地止于方才的三下，路德维希放下刀叉，走去开门。弗朗西斯站在门口，面带微笑，手里还捧着一块奶酪蛋糕。他冲路德维希调皮地眨眨眼睛。

“您好，我是您的邻居，前几天刚搬来，给您送一块蛋糕。”他用德语说道。

“路易，拿蛋糕然后送这位先生离开，记得道谢。”父亲的话带着权威与蛮横。

路德维希只好照做。

蛋糕很好吃，路德维希已经不记得上一次吃甜食是什么时候了。他收拾完桌子，回到自己房间，看向对面的房子。房子亮着灯。

夏夜似乎越来越热。路德维希打开窗户，外头的空气涌进来，让他精神了些。他突然站到窗边，翻出去，顺着水管爬了下去。他翻过自己家院子的围墙，敲了敲邻居的门。对方意外地看着他，然后请他进去了。

这是路德维希第二次到弗朗西斯家里。这一次，整间屋子都充斥着他的气味，那种好闻的、温暖的、疏离的气味。箱子不见了，柜子里多出了许多书本，架子上也摆上艺术品，墙上多了些画，一切都与上次见到的不一样了，但它们似乎本该如此。

“我来替我的父亲道歉，他是个守旧而且固执的人。”

“没关系的，我很高兴您能来陪我。”他笑起来。今天他只穿着一件白色衬衫，领口开到胸前，露出深色健康的皮肤还有些许金色的毛发。

“我们其实可以互相称呼‘你’。”路德维希很高兴自己能够掌握称呼的主动权，但他当然没有表现在脸上。

“好，你想喝点红酒吗？”他顿了顿，“你成年了吗？”

“上个月生日刚过。”男孩点点头。

“好。”

法国人拿来酒杯，给对方和自己都倒上。男孩举起杯子，放在鼻子前闻了闻，然后仰头喝下一口。之后他的手机响起来，弗朗西斯接通电话。他说的是路德维希听不懂的法语，时不时轻笑一下。

酒精让夏夜越发燥热。

路德维希看着在通电话的弗朗西斯，他的喉结很漂亮。

“你想不想离开这里？”法国人挂断电话，回到路德维希对面坐下，开口问道。

“我不知道去哪。”

“世界很大，总有属于你的地方。”

“我想永远留在夏天。”男孩放下杯子。

“去热带、沙漠或者雨林，那里永远都有夏天。”法国人喝光杯子里最后一口，再给自己续上。

“可我只想留在有你的夏天。”他看着弗朗西斯，认真地开口。或许这是男孩一生中说过的最柔软的一句话，但仍然带着他骨子里固执的音调和咬字。

“是吗，我的小男孩？”男人笑起来，迷人的蓝色眼睛仿佛一片海。

少年站起来，凭借他宽阔的肩膀和厚实的肌肉，将男人抵在墙壁上，他凑到他身边，吻上去。弗朗西斯手中的酒杯倾下，酒液染湿了他的白衬衫。


End file.
